Animated Legends Unite
by Alexi Usagi
Summary: This is a HUGE Crossover Fan-Fiction that brings together all my favorite Cartoon, Anime, Comic Book & Video Game Characters. I own NOTHING I used in this. If I did, would I be writing this?
1. Chapter 1

Animated Legends Unite

By

White Lego Ninja

Standard Disclaimer: (Only in Chapter 1) I own nothing I used in this story, save the Original Characters I created myself. This story is for Entertainment-of myself AND I hope LOTS of fans-purposes only. Though I'm such a HUGE fan of ALL of them that I wish I did. Honestly, if I owned all the stuff in this fic, would I have to sit here and write fan-fictions about them all?

Quick Synopsis: Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon Villainess) absorbs the Doom phantom to return from the dead and unite the villains from Double Dragon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Spider Riders, James Bond Jr, & Legend of Zelda to rewrite history and rule the universe.

Author's notes: I chose to use Sailor Pluto's Japanese civilian name, because I liked it better. Also, there's a character that will get some powers from each hero. Need ideas for names of Hunter and Sparkle's daughter, Sailor Moon's baby, & Ash & Misty's girl. Otherwise I don't own Violet Ketchum, Princes Serena Steele or Rini. Lastly: Author's notes at the bottom are very important. DO NOT SKIP OVER THEM!

Prologue: The summoning part 1

Alaska, 1991

The winds howled through the barren landscape, blowing snow in their wake. But what happened next would've thrown any onlookers into panic.

The ground cracked from a small earthquake. Black smoke slowly flowed upwards from the pit.

(Ninja Gaiden 2, NES: Cutscene 6 theme kicks up)

Below the thick layers of ice, a lone figure seemed to appear in the room from nowhere. She wore a long black dress. Her long red hair draped over the horns sticking up from her shoulders.

"Finally, I've returned to my throne room," Beryl mused, "but having used all my strength, I don't have enough strength to resurrect my followers. You would think that the Doom Phantom's power would make me strong enough to summon them."

She went to go back to her throne and think up a plan, when she felt her stomach tighten. She doubled over and vomited onto the floor.

"What… is this… illness I feel?" Beryl panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and reached inside herself.

She felt 2 life energies inside her: Her own and—

No! Was it possible? The doom phantom's energy, in _her_ body, in _that_ form?

"A child with that sort of power will certainly give that Moon brat the scare she deserves."

Queen Beryl then concentrated her magic on conjuring a shadowy figure into the room.

The figure took its position before the dark monarch.

"Go find me the darkest, most feared villains in the modern world!"

The figure bowed to his mistress before turning and vanishing from sight.

"That Moon brat will suffer pain beyond her wits, and the universe will be mine! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

# # #

Setsuna lay in bed, reading a book on Greek Mythology: the God of Time to be exact. Then again she was the keeper of Time wasn't she?

Suddenly, she shivered as though a cold chill had blown through the room.

"A time tremor?" Setsuna was stunned to have felt something so strong.

Standing to her full height, she took out her power stick and transformed into her alter-ego: Sailor Pluto.

"There's no time to waste! I must open a doorway and summon together the bravest heroes in the land!"

After she opened the portal, Sailor Pluto shakily stepped inside, praying that nothing too severe happened to Serena.

"Let the Moon power protect you and the Small Lady, Sailor Moon."

Prologue complete! Ideas are welcome for whoever thinks what should happen next, so please don't be shy. Step up and tell me what you think should happen. To give me ideas is to be part of the story yourself!


	2. Chapter 2

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 1: The Summoning part 2: Dreams, Duels, and… Diapers?

In Yu-Gi-Oh Universe:

Yugi tossed his head as he slept, the Millennium Puzzle glowing bright.

'_Yugi? Are you all right?'_ Yami asked from his Spirit Chamber, worried for his host's safety.

(Yugi's Dream)

_Standing atop Kaiba's Duel Tower, hehad Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon ready._

"_Reveal facedown card, my Double Spell magic card!" Yami shouted with determination. "This card allows me to duplicate the effects of all spells you played last turn, including Monster Reborn and Power Bond."_

'_Wait,' Yugi's voice said, 'Power Bond? I've never heard of that card before.'_

"_First, I'll bring Buster Blader back from my card Graveyard." A muscular warrior in purple garb and carrying a heavy sword appeared. "Now with Power Bond I'll fuse my Dark Magician into my Buster Blader."_

_As the two disappeared in the white light, an evil chuckle came from the figure standing across from Yami._

_As the light dissipated, the figure who e]appeared was Dark Magician, but his robes now had gold, armor-like lining to them, he wore gloves over his hands, and his staff had a saber blade where the green orb once rested. (5800 Attack)_

"_Behold the power of Dark Paladin, the ultimate mystical swordsman!" Yami shouted._

"_You better control your anger, or I can summon my monster."_

"_How do you mean you can summon your monster? What is it? Tell me!" Then from in his mind, Yugi's voice asked: 'Who is that? That voice doesn't sound like Kaiba at all.'_

_As though hearing Yami's unspoken thought, the figure answered: "My name is Vetrix. And with these cards," (he activated "Heraldry Reborn" and "Thirst for Compensation",) I'll have just what I need to summon-"_

(End of Dream)

Yugi snapped awake and had to shield his eyes from the bright light in the room.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

From the light, a female voice said: "Get dressed and follow me quickly. Save your questions for later."

After dressing in his usual school uniform, Yugi grabbed his deck and Duel Disk, and followed the mysterious woman into the portal.

# # #

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Universe: Duel Academy:

Jaden and Syrus were in their dorm room, Alexis was standing in the doorway.

"Don't do it Jaden," Alexis said, holding a sobbing Syrus, "If you do it, Crowler wins."

"Please Jay, stop and reconsider."

"My mind's made up Sy, Alexis. I'm going to get out of here." Then, as an afterthought, he turned to Syrus and added: "Want me to help you pack a bag Sy? If I leave you here alone, Crowler would have a ball pushing you around."

"This is ridiculous!" Alexis snapped. "If either or both of you decides to leave, then… I'll be go to the Shadow Realm if you think I'm staying behind."

But before Alexis could go to her dorm room to get a bag, a sudden light appeared in the room.

"Whoa! What in the Steam Gyroid?" Syrus asked as a basket appeared from the doorway.

"It looks like a…" Alexis trailed off as she leaned over the basket. Jaden knelt beside her.

"Come quickly my young friends," called a voice from the same light through which the basket appeared.

"I haven't even packed yet," Alexis said, dumbfounded.

"Worry about your luggage later," called the voice again.

"What do we do Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I'd rather take my chances with the woman than worrying about you two," Alexis firmly stated.

"All in favor of the mystery portal, raise your hands." After a few moments of silence, Jaden shruged. "Okay then, let's just go.."

Together, the three stepped through the portal…

# # #

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Universe: Tenjo house:

Yuma, Tori, Dextra, Kite, Shark, Orbital and Astral were awestruck to hear Hart could have such a dream.

(Hart's Dream)

_He was standing in a hospital as it rained outside. He just watched the door to the Care Unit. Yuma, Tori, Kite and Dextra were watching the doors like something large and evil was going to smash through them._

"_Better be careful," called a pair of voices, "or we'll get to you."_

(End of Dream)

"What could it me-mean, Ma-Master Hart?" Orbital asked.

"Quiet Orbital," Kite said, holding Hart close.

"You and me, in a hospital?" Tori asked Yuma, gently gripping his hand.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the room. Two baskets appeared, and a female voice called: "Take them and follow me."

"Whoa! This is all kinds of weird," Tori said.

"Hey! That's usually my line Tori!" Yuma snapped as he gently picked up one of the baskets. Kite and Dextra reached for the other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hart asked, beads of sweat on his brow.

"I'l explain myself later. Hurry!"

Not wanting to worsen matters by lingering, the group stepped into the portal.

# # #

Pokemon Universe: Pallet Town:

Ash was waiting for Nurse Joy to return with Good News. Team Rocket, (that is to say: Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy,) had tried to steal some toys and bottles from some babies in the park. A small but determined Pichu, who had appeared from seemingly nowhere, had gotten itself zapped whilst trying to help Ash's Pikachu give them the shock of their lives. (Seriously, how much more electricity can those losers take?) Misty, Brock, Max, May, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, who each had come to visit him in his home town, were getting worried. Meloetta, for whatever reason, had come to visit Ash too, and was sitting on his shoulder, opposite of Pikachu. Ash hadn't spoken a word since the Care Unit doors closed.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked from his shoulder. (That's how Pikachu says "Ash")

"What's up buddy?" Ash asked before gazing about at everyone staring at him. He was spared having to think up an answer, or an excuse in his case, when he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. The doors slid open, and in walked:

"Ever so beautiful Officer Jenny, come to the rescue again!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as usual. This was always the case whenever he saw her or Nurse Joy.

"Hi kids," Jenny said, "hope nothing too dangerous has gone on." No one seemed to notice the basket she was carrying.

Just then, the Care Unit doors slid open.

"The good news: The Pichu is going to be all right. The bad news: I have no idea where it came from."

"Neither do we," Misty admitted. Togepei gazed up at Misty with sad eyes.

"Funny, I don't know where this came from either," Jenny said, showing them all the basket.

"Officer Jenny, what in the world?" Nurse Joy was puzzled.

"I was just riding my motorcycle on routine patrol, when suddenly I saw this lying on the corner of the street. I felt it would be best if I got the little one here in case it needed medical attention." Officer Jenny started sweating as she finished her story.

Before anyone could say a word, a bright light appeared.

"Bring the basket and follow me," called a female voice.

"Whoever that voice belongs to must have such an amazing appearance!" Brock lost it again, earning himself an elbow to the ribs by Misty.

"This sounds like it could be dangerous," Joy stated, uncertainty all over her features.

"Just the children and their pokemon," the voice called.

"Well buddy, are you ready?" Ash asked, though not in his usual cheerful manner. Pikachu nodded in response anyhow.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll be right here," Serena said, taking Bonnie's hand.

Together, Ash and friends, Brock carrying the basket, stepped into the portal…

To be Continued…

W.L.N.: Whew! Half way there.

Setsuna: Why do I keep opening the portal but not coming through?

W.L.N.: Because it saves you time?

Ash: Don't worry Setsuna. I'm sure we'll see more of you later.

Bonnie: Maybe when all of us are together, then we get to see you.

Hunter: When will we get to se Link?

W.L.N.: Saving him for last, just need to get James Bond Jr. and his friends, the Double Dragons, and the Spider Riders.

Aryll: Why save us for last?

Link: Because we're the best!

Hart: By everyone. Keep reading and reviewing.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: Well, here we are again. So close to getting everyone together! I'm just sorry I can't exactly update my stories weekly. Also: Need ideas for race scenarios for my story: "Wacky Races 2014"

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Summoning part 3: Shadows, Spies, and Spiders.

James Bond Jr Universe:

James, Phoebe, Gordo, I.Q., and Tracy were standing outside the Warfield Academy main building. Apparently, I.Q. had been lost in thought all morning. He'd told his friends about a dream he had involving people who could:

"'Wield magic'"? Phoebe asked, confused.

"Magic? Ho ho! Chill out man." Gordo lightly punched I.Q. in the arm.

"I don't mean to be infantile, but that's what I saw," I.Q. defended himself.

"James?" Tracy gently tapped his shoulder.

"I don't get it. One moment I was alone, the next I was surrounded by… children."

"You too?" Gordo asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Milbanks entered the room.

"Daddy, hi there!" Tracy hugged him gently around his shoulders.

"Hello Tracy," he said gently. Turning to James he said: "Bond, your assignment is due tomorrow. Finish it or it's detention for you." He walked away before anyone answered.

Before anyone could speak, a bright light flashed in the room.

"What in the world is that?" I.Q. asked, shielding his eyes.

"Come with me quickly."

"Who in the world is that?" Gordo asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, "but her voice is beautiful."

"Come on group, I think we should folow her." Nodding at James' words, the five stepped into the vortex.

# # #

Double Dragon Universe: Metro City: Dragon Dojo:

Billy and Jimmy Lee were teaching Danny and Jason to meditate, while Marion watched with interest.

"You must clear your mind of all troubling thoughts," Billy firmly instructed. Jimmy, however, was having a tougher time than he cared to let show.

(Jimmy's Dream)

_He was standing in the Shadow Dojo, facing the Black Flame._

'_Do I go in, or do I wait for old Shadow breath to show?'_

"_Wait, and the brat freezes, make a move and she gets it!" The female voice spoke sternly, seeming to come from everywhere at once._

"_Never, ever, give up!" called a young male voice he didn't recognize._

(End of Dream)

"Jimmy? You all right?" Jason asked. Jimmy snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?" Jimmy turned to face Marion and his brother. "Sorry guys. It's that dream again."

"Who were you trying to save?" Marion asked. Before anyone could speak, Jimmy screamed as a bright light flashed.

"You want to find out who were in your vision, follow me." a female voice stated sternly.

"Wow!" Billy was too puzzled to speak.

"If it means action, let's go!" Marion pounded her palm with her other fist.

"Well, I guess I could give Shadow Master another clobbering," Jimmy said, smirking slyly. Together, Marion and the Dragon Claw Dagger and Dragon Saber equipped Double Dragons went into the light…

# # #

Spider Riders Universe: Inner World: Arachna Castle:

Hunter Steele pounded on Princess Sparkle's door again.

"Sparkle! Sparkle, Open up!"

Corona, Igneous, Magma, and Aqune stepped over to Hunter, eyes drooping.

"What in the Inner World is all the racket?" Corona asked, yawning.

It's Sparkle. I heard her crying earlier, so I got worried."

"But you didn't have to wake everyone else up with your yelling," Shadow chastized from Manacle Space.

"Shut up Shadow," Hunter shot back with annoyance, just before Sparkle opened her door. She had tear-streaked eyes, like she'd been crying.

"Hunter? What's everyone yelling… What's everyone standing around my bedroom door for?"

"Are you all right, Sparkle?" Corona asked, gently hugging the little one.

"It was a terrible dream," Sparkle sobbed. She grabbed Hunter's shoulders, sobbing into his chest.

"Aww, it's all right, Sparkle," Hunter soothed, gently rubbing her back.

"Tell us what you saw, perhaps it was nothing," Igneous encouraged.

(Sparkle's Dream)

_She stood alone before a giant figure, a pink bundle in her arms._

"_Only you remain, little Spider Rider," chided the deep voice from the female figure._

_She raised her hands, black, lightning-like energy crackling from her fingertips. She prepared to attack-_

(End of Dream)

"Whoa," Hunter breathed, awestruck.

Suddenly, there was a bright light glowing. The Spider Riders shielded their eyes. Hunter, who noticed the three little bundles in blankets, recovered first.

"Who or what are you?" Then, as an afterthought, he asked: "Who are these little tykes?"

Everything will be explained in time. Please follow me," said a female voice from the vortex.

"All right! A new adventure. Bring it!" Hunter punched his palm with his Manacle arm.

"Always rushing into battle," Shadow sighed. Together, Hunter, Sparkle, Igneous, Corona, Magma and Aqune stepped slowly into the portal.

To be Continued…

A/N: Wow! I did it! Only Legend of Zelda characters Next chapter is one of the parts I've been waiting to write. Hoping this story has been as much fun for you to read as it's been for me to write.

Link: Hunter sounds a lot like me, minus the ability to analyze the situation.

Hunter: I heard that!

Sailor Moon: If he has the appetite he has, some might say he's like me.

Iris: Like Ash too. You three will get along great.

Yuma: Four of us!

Jaden: Five actually!

W.L.N.: (Sighs) Bye everyone. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: Just a few messages to some fellow Fan-Fiction authors who inspired me:

To Dakari-King Mykan: Please tell me you didn't delete your "Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda" story just because! I LOVED IT TOO MUCH! Also: It's one of the stories that inspired me to do my fan-fictions.

To Richforce: I LOVE your story "Adventures in Parenthood" so much. I want to ask: Could I possibly do a sort of continuation of it? Also: Could I perhaps borrow Karen if I don't think up a name for Sailor Moon's baby or decide to use Rini first?

To AngelMoon Girl: LOVE "A Mother's Love Never Changes" and "Snapshots of the Royals"

GeCeynkaltUp7: I love your Spider Riders stories. Especially "To be Strong", "The Nightmare", "The Fever", "Innocent Love" & the sequel of it: "Blissful Days" But what in the world happened to "Trouble at the Fortress"?

To Tailsmo4ever: Can't get enough of "Chaos Infinity" & the swquel: "Sailor Moon Adventure Battle" Glad you finished them, yet sad.

To acalon-usagi: "The Fairy Ocarina"? Such a cute story about Saria caring for Baby Link. For an "Immortal Child" shall we say, she has quite the Maternal Instincts. Might I ask if you would do another such story?

To Xelfi4ever: LOVE "The Legend of the Fellowship"! Keep going with that, please! Hilarious jokes!

Lastly, to KayBlue: Love your "Three Dads and a little Rini" Inspired me to do a sort of "3 Men and a Baby" story myself. I eagerly await the end-hopefully a Happy one-of that one. Love Rini as a baby, with Serena's blonde hair and blue eyes yet.

Yami: (Yells from distance) "Are you finished with acknowledgements? Aryll's acting like a real baby in here!"

Aryll: (Does rather good imitation of a baby cry)

W.L.N: Well, since I DID mention everyone I wanted to, on with the story.

Chapter 4: The Summoning part 5: Sailing the Surge

Legend of Zelda Universe: Kokiri Forest:

"Don't do it, Big Brother," Aryll groggily pleaded with Link, who was strapping his sword over his chest.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi called from Link's pocket. "Do you think Ganon's up to no good again?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out." Link stated firmly.

"Please, please let me go with you," Aryll pleaded, "I'm scared of being here all alone."

"I told you three times already, you can't come along."

"What's the problem with brining her?" Saria called from the doorway. She was carrying a satchel over her shoulder. "Besides, if we bring her along, she won't have to be scared because she won't be alone, and we can protect her." Sighing, Link helped pack a satchel for Aryll.

# # #

In the Temple of Time, Link played the Ocarina of Time before the altar, while Saria gently held Aryll.

When the Door of Time opened, the three youths were greeted by a tall figure in a fuku. She carried a staff in one hand, and a blanketed bundle in the other.

"Ah Good, you took your vision seriously," said Sailor Pluto.

(Link's Dream)

_He was standing in what he assumed was Hyrule Castle, staring at an altar. On which there was a blanketed bundle, and a rather evil looking sword._

"_Get it, Big Brother!" called a red-haired girl. Glancing to his left, Link saw a blond boy in a blue school uniform racing up to the altar._

_A woman wearing a black dress stepped up to the altar, hungrily staring at the sword._

(End of Dream)

Link drew the Kokiri Sword and stood fast.

"Who are you?"

"Do not be alarmed, Hero of Time," Pluto soothed. She rested her hand on the Master Sword's pommel. "There is great evil afoot, and the Time Gates have been broken open."

"How could he do that?" Saria asked, her hand over her mouth.

"I shall explain later, with the help of an old friend of mine." Sailor Pluto held up her staff, and a vortex opened behind her. "Follow me through here."

"What do you think she wants?" Aryll asked Link and Saria.

"She said Ganon's afoot. Maybe she can help us." Saria said, patting Aryll's shoulder. Together, the three youths followed Sailor Pluto through the vortex…

A/N: Whew! Finally got everyone together. Next chapter they all meet Queen Serenity, and maybe we see what Serena's up to. Can't decide though: Bring Queen Serenity back now, or have her appear in Spirit Form?

Need reviews, inside which readers give me ideas on which Heroes/Villains have children, & what each little one's name/gender is.

Link: (Walks in rubbing Aryll's back) "See Sis? She finally got to us."

Aryll: (Sobs and wipes away her tears) "I'm sorry I got so impatient."

(Hart hugs her gently)

Hart: "She just needs time. Hopefully the next chapters will start getting longer."

W.L.N: Bye everyone, until next time. Read and Review or I won't post any more chapters.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	5. Chapter 5

Animated Legends Unite

by

White Lego Ninja

Author's Notes: Well, here we are again. So close to getting everyone together! I'm just sorry I can't exactly update my stories weekly. Also: Need ideas for race scenarios for my story: "Wacky Races 2014"

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Summoning part 3: Shadows, Spies, and Spiders.

James Bond Jr Universe:

James, Phoebe, Gordo, I.Q., and Tracy were standing outside the Warfield Academy main building. Apparently, I.Q. had been lost in thought all morning. He'd told his friends about a dream he had involving people who could:

"'Wield magic'"? Phoebe asked, confused.

"Magic? Ho ho! Chill out man." Gordo lightly punched I.Q. in the arm.

"I don't mean to be infantile, but that's what I saw," I.Q. defended himself.

"James?" Tracy gently tapped his shoulder.

"I don't get it. One moment I was alone, the next I was surrounded by… children."

"You too?" Gordo asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Milbanks entered the room.

"Daddy, hi there!" Tracy hugged him gently around his shoulders.

"Hello Tracy," he said gently. Turning to James he said: "Bond, your assignment is due tomorrow. Finish it or it's detention for you." He walked away before anyone answered.

Before anyone could speak, a bright light flashed in the room.

"What in the world is that?" I.Q. asked, shielding his eyes.

"Come with me quickly."

"Who in the world is that?" Gordo asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, "but her voice is beautiful."

"Come on group, I think we should folow her." Nodding at James' words, the five stepped into the vortex.

# # #

Double Dragon Universe: Metro City: Dragon Dojo:

Billy and Jimmy Lee were teaching Danny and Jason to meditate, while Marion watched with interest.

"You must clear your mind of all troubling thoughts," Billy firmly instructed. Jimmy, however, was having a tougher time than he cared to let show.

(Jimmy's Dream)

_He was standing in the Shadow Dojo, facing the Black Flame._

'_Do I go in, or do I wait for old Shadow breath to show?'_

"_Wait, and the brat freezes, make a move and she gets it!" The female voice spoke sternly, seeming to come from everywhere at once._

"_Never, ever, give up!" called a young male voice he didn't recognize._

(End of Dream)

"Jimmy? You all right?" Jason asked. Jimmy snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?" Jimmy turned to face Marion and his brother. "Sorry guys. It's that dream again."

"Who were you trying to save?" Marion asked. Before anyone could speak, Jimmy screamed as a bright light flashed.

"You want to find out who were in your vision, follow me." a female voice stated sternly.

"Wow!" Billy was too puzzled to speak.

"If it means action, let's go!" Marion pounded her palm with her other fist.

"Well, I guess I could give Shadow Master another clobbering," Jimmy said, smirking slyly. Together, Marion and the Dragon Claw Dagger and Dragon Saber equipped Double Dragons went into the light…

# # #

Spider Riders Universe: Inner World: Arachna Castle:

Hunter Steele pounded on Princess Sparkle's door again.

"Sparkle! Sparkle, Open up!"

Corona, Igneous, Magma, and Aqune stepped over to Hunter, eyes drooping.

"What in the Inner World is all the racket?" Corona asked, yawning.

It's Sparkle. I heard her crying earlier, so I got worried."

"But you didn't have to wake everyone else up with your yelling," Shadow chastized from Manacle Space.

"Shut up Shadow," Hunter shot back with annoyance, just before Sparkle opened her door. She had tear-streaked eyes, like she'd been crying.

"Hunter? What's everyone yelling… What's everyone standing around my bedroom door for?"

"Are you all right, Sparkle?" Corona asked, gently hugging the little one.

"It was a terrible dream," Sparkle sobbed. She grabbed Hunter's shoulders, sobbing into his chest.

"Aww, it's all right, Sparkle," Hunter soothed, gently rubbing her back.

"Tell us what you saw, perhaps it was nothing," Igneous encouraged.

(Sparkle's Dream)

_She stood alone before a giant figure, a pink bundle in her arms._

"_Only you remain, little Spider Rider," chided the deep voice from the female figure._

_She raised her hands, black, lightning-like energy crackling from her fingertips. She prepared to attack-_

(End of Dream)

"Whoa," Hunter breathed, awestruck.

Suddenly, there was a bright light glowing. The Spider Riders shielded their eyes. Hunter, who noticed the three little bundles in blankets, recovered first.

"Who or what are you?" Then, as an afterthought, he asked: "Who are these little tykes?"

Everything will be explained in time. Please follow me," said a female voice from the vortex.

"All right! A new adventure. Bring it!" Hunter punched his palm with his Manacle arm.

"Always rushing into battle," Shadow sighed. Together, Hunter, Sparkle, Igneous, Corona, Magma and Aqune stepped slowly into the portal.

To be Continued…

A/N: Wow! I did it! Only Legend of Zelda characters Next chapter is one of the parts I've been waiting to write. Hoping this story has been as much fun for you to read as it's been for me to write.

Link: Hunter sounds a lot like me, minus the ability to analyze the situation.

Hunter: I heard that!

Sailor Moon: If he has the appetite he has, some might say he's like me.

Iris: Like Ash too. You three will get along great.

Yuma: Four of us!

Jaden: Five actually!

W.L.N.: (Sighs) Bye everyone. See you next chapter.


End file.
